


Day 6- Getting Off Clothed

by Jakathine (orphan_account)



Series: 30-Day nsfw Challenge [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Voice Kink, dunno what else to tag as?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jakathine





	Day 6- Getting Off Clothed

“Goddamnit, Sherlock, will you pay attention?!” Lestrade demanded while folding his arms as he wearily watched Sherlock try to pinch at John’s arse teasingly.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and left John alone, opting to leer in front of Lestrade and prattle off why the dead body, a woman in her late thirties, was a case that was only a mere four and not merely entertaining enough to drag him out past ten o’clock at night.  Sherlock then elaborated on how the woman was killed, gesticulating slightly towards the body, before clicking his tongue and saying the likely killer’s name.

Lestrade was not in the least amused.

“Fine. Fine. Whatever.” The DI said, motioning to Donovan to wrap up everything, “You two just…go do whatever. From now on though can you please not do that at a crime scene? It’s not decent.”

Sherlock smirked widely, “Who cares about decent?” and turned to walk past John, sliding his hand into John’s and pulling him along.

John chuckled, “You know they’re pretty open-minded about us, especially Lestrade, but that was pushing his buttons.”

“Oh, I know. Did you see Anderson’s face?” Sherlock giggled deviously.

Anderson had indeed had a surprised look on his face. He had only guessed the two men had begun dating but was still amazed to see such affection emanating from Sherlock Holmes, especially in the presence of most of Scotland Yard. As they walked John went to hail a cab but a small squeeze of Sherlock’s hand had him putting his arm down.

“Something wrong, love?” John asked.

Sherlock drew John close to him to kiss his lips chastely, “I want you.”

John smiled and kissed Sherlock back more firmly, “Well, let’s get home then and you can have me.”

With a small tilt of his head, Sherlock tightened his grip around John’s waist and lowered his voice dauntingly, “I want you now.”

John eyed Sherlock and concluded he was serious. With a flick of his tongue over his lower lip he decided to play along with Sherlock, “All right then. We’re in the middle of the sidewalk and most shops in the vicinity are closing or are closed.”

With an incessant grind of his hips, Sherlock pressed John closed to him, his hands wandering over the shorter man’s waist and arse lazily until he gathered a clothed cheek in each hand and squeezed hard.

John shifted on his feet and whispered, “Sherlock…”

Sherlock released John and pursed his lips into a cross between a pout and a playful smile, “Follow me.”

John hurried to catch up with Sherlock, who had taken off walking towards a shop that somehow still had a OPEN sign blazing on it. Upon getting closer John noticed it to be a quaint little bookstore with an older lady sitting at the counter, looking rather bored but welcoming all the same.

“And why are we here?” John ventured to ask.

The shop was entirely empty save for them and the lady at the counter but Sherlock headed towards the back shelves of the small shop and noted that the area was hidden from the woman’s perspective. Low music was playing as well, a faint rhythm of serene jazz. When John turned the corner to be on the same aisle as Sherlock he was dragged into a tight embrace followed quickly by hot kisses along his mouth and jaw.

With them being pressed so tightly against one another their clothed erections happened to brush hard against one another, causing them to drown one another’s soft moans in their captured mouths. John fumbled with his zipper but Sherlock moved his hand away.

“I want to make you come without touching yourself.” Sherlock whispered into John’s ear before nibbling on the rounded lobe.

John gritted his teeth and then replied, “Then you can’t touch yourself either.”

A short chuckle caused warm breath to tickle John’s neck, “Of course. Only fair.”

The two stayed locked in close quarters, grinding against one another and digging their fingers into one another’s sides or dragging through hair while trying to remain quiet enough to not alert the bookseller of what they were doing. When Sherlock tweaked John’s nipples from the outside of his shirt did John push Sherlock up against the far wall and jut his knee in betwixt the taller man’s legs.

Sherlock slunk down slightly to allow John more room to grind his knee into Sherlock’s groin, causing him to writhe and then squeeze his legs around John’s thigh. The friction became too much for Sherlock when John slammed his knee up suddenly, hard enough to send a jolt but gentle enough to not harm Sherlock. The orgasm finally overrode him and caused him to come, his pants and part of his trousers becoming soaked with the hot liquid pumping out of him. Sherlock shuddered and John released him to bring him in for another kiss, his hips grinding hard against Sherlock’s.

Sherlock gripped John’s arse and pressed and squeezed, whispering into John’s ear while he did, “Come for me, John. I know you want to.”

It was Sherlock’s baritone that shook John to the core and caused him to release, his own come leaking into his pants and partially into his own trousers while Sherlock and he rocked against one another.

After a few moments to recollect themselves, and rub their hands against the slightly wet spots to dry them quicker, they left the bookstore. The seller simply gave them a farewell smile and John could have sworn a knowing smirk.


End file.
